Epsilon
right|300px Epsilon – sekta występująca w Uniwersum 3D i Uniwersum HD. Organizacja ta jest nawiązaniem do scjentologii i raelizmu. Nazwa organizacji tej wzięła się od piątej litery alfabetu greckiego, czyli Epsilonu, a ich symbol wziął się z połączenia litery tej z krzyżem scjentologicznym. Poprzednim symbolem tej organizacji była fenicka litera He, od której wzięła się grecka litera epsilon. Jak można dowiedzieć się z oficjalnej strony tej sekty jest ona jedną z głównych „religii” świata mając swoich członków w 152 państwach. Jej główne Występowanie w grach Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Po raz pierwszy o sekcie tej możemy usłyszeć w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas w radiu West Coast Talk Radio. Podczas jednej z rozmów w programie Entertaining America możemy usłyszeć założyciela i lidera sekty, Crisa Formage'a. Rozmawia on z Lazlowem i próbuje go przekonać do dołączenia do jego sekty. Kłóci się on później również z liderem innej sekty, Dariusem Fontainem. W tej samej stacji jeden z prowadzących - Billy Dexter, jest członkiem Epsilonu, co można poznać po tym, że żegna się on zawsze mówiąc Kifflom. Z oficjalnej strony Maccera http://www.maccer.net/ możemy dowiedzieć się, że należy on do tej sekty. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories W Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories podczas jednej z rozmów w radiostacji Vice City for Lovers zostaje wspomniana sekta ta przez DJ-kę, Tinę Jane. Opowiada ona o tym, że kiedyś jej przyjaciel próbował ją przekonać do dołączenia do Epsilonu. Natomiast w programie New World Order w radiostacji VCPR gospodarz – Dwayne Thorn – otwarcie przyznaje, że jest wyznawcą owej sekty. Grand Theft Auto IV W Grand Theft Auto IV na stronie Myroomonline.net możemy znaleźć użytkowniczkę Debbie, która uważa się za wampira i jest jednym z członków Epsilonu. W GTA IV znajduje się również strona Chiropracticovernight.com, która jest sponsorowana przez tę organizację. Ze strony Our-own-reality.com możemy dowiedzieć się, że Samantha Muldoon przeszła do tej sekty, gdy w nocy objawił się jej mężczyzna sugerujący jej dołączenie do niej. W internecie można znaleźć również Marvina, który na swoim blogu wspomina, że dołączył do tej organizacji. W stacji radiowej Public Liberty Radio w jednej z rozmów można usłyszeć Brandona Robertsa, który żegna się mówiąc Kifflom, co sugeruje, że jest on członkiem tej organizacji. Podczas jednego z przedstawień Bluesy St. John, możemy dowiedzieć się za to, że w pewną czwartkową noc, spędzała czas w grupce modlących się ludzi, którzy wołali cały czas Kifflom. Grand Theft Auto V Po raz pierwszy głównych przedstawicieli Epsilonu i ich siedzibę możemy zobaczyć w Grand Theft Auto V. Główne lokum tej organizacji znajduje się w Rockford Hills w Los Santos. W tej części sekta ta posiada własną stronę internetową, na której znajduje się ankieta. Udzielając w niej wszystkich prawidłowych odpowiedzi jako Michael, możemy rozpocząć misje dla tej organizacji. W misjach tych Michael dąży do stania się jednym z członków sekty. W grze można spotkać również członków Epsilonu: Toma, Jimmy'ego Bostona, Baygora, Jessego, Joscha, Brandona Robertsa, Karla Abolajiego, a nawet lidera sekty Crisa Formage'a. W dniach od 29 kwietnia do 27 maja 2013 roku, każdy mógł ubiegać się o to, żeby stać się jednym z pięciu członków organizacji. W dniu 6. września Rockstar Games utworzyło nową stronę internetową Cultstoppers.com, na której znajduje się pięć profilów opartych na zwycięzcach konkursu. Zwycięzcami są trzy osoby z USA (Ameer, Haylee i Jesse), jedna osoba z Niemiec (Joscha) i jedna z Australii (Tiana). Epsiloniści na świecie Epsilonizm jest jedną z głównych „religii” na świecie. Wyznawców Kraffa można znaleźć w 152 państwach świata. Organizacja ta posiada swoje główne świątynie w Los Santos (Centrum Epsilońskie), Liberty City (w budynku będącym kiedyś domem Cloe Parker), San Fierro (w nieokreślonym historycznym budynku), Dżakarcie, São Paulo, Rzymie i na Alasce. Epsiloniści mieli również w planach budowę Wieży Kraffa na Bliskim Wschodzie w 2015 roku, w której mieściłaby się 850-metrowa kryształowa drabina symbolizująca wejście Epsilonistów w 9. Paradygmat. Wierzenia right|150px Wiara Epsilonitów jest oparta na używaniu metod naukowych i technik jasnego myślenia. Techniki te mają bowiem pomóc im w zrozumieniu kluczowych metafor, ludzkiej historii, biologii i psychologii. Wyznawcy Epsilonu czczą Kraffa, czyli cesarza, który żył w 4. paradygmacie oraz wierzą, że kosmici przebywają na Ziemi. Jego potomkowie charakteryzują się posiadaniem na prawym oku znamiona w kształcie plamy. Dobra posługa wobec istot wyższych rangą jest zaś nagradzana łaską Kraffa. Obecnie organizacja ta żyje w czasach 10. paradygmatu i działa pod przywództwem Crisa Formagea. Członkowie Epsilonu a osoby niewierzące Większość z członków tej sekty to celebryci bądź osoby mające w przeszłości problemy z narkotykami. Osoby należące do epsilonu noszą bladoniebieskie ubrania i poruszają się pojazdami o błękitnym kolorze. W organizacji tej każdy członek posiada tak zwane prawdziwe imię, którym posługuje się w kręgach osób czczących Kraffa. Jest ono zatraconym przez człowieka imieniem, które było mu nadane, zanim zszedł na złą drogę. Noszą oni również tytuły, takie jak siostra-matka czy brat-ojciec. Jak wynika z ich i wierzeń charakteryzuje ich także długowieczność (niektórzy z nich dożywają ponad 300 lat), brak problemów ze zdrowiem oraz brak innych słabości występujących u przeciętnych ludzi. Epsiloniści witają się i żegnają unosząc dłoń w górę i mówiąc Kifflom. Osoby nienależące do sekty członkowie określają jako Straconych lub Osoby Wątpliwe. Charakteryzują ich jako osoby pragnące wszystkiego, lecz nieposzukujące prawdy. Epsiloniści uznają za osoby zagubione wszystkich terapeutów, kapłanów innych religii, lekarzy, naukowców, nauczycieli, prawników oraz sędziów, którzy psują obraz istniejącego świata. Mimo to Epsilon twierdzi, że wszyscy ludzie są ze sobą spokrewnieni (oprócz osób z rudymi włosami). Egzystancja Członkowie tej sekty mają różną hierarchię określaną poziomem egzystencji. Tylko ci z najwyższym poziomem egzystencji potrafią rozmawiać z drzewami. Chcąc zdobyć wyższy poziom mogą oni, np. pomagać osobom, które mają wyższy poziom egzystencji. Wyznawcy w poszukiwaniu sensu swojej egzystencji stosują specjalne przeznaczone do tego urządzenia oraz specjalne mierniki, które pomagają im w odnajdywaniu rzeczy należących do obcych. Medytacja Jedną z praktyk stosowanych wśród epsilonistów jest medytacja. Polega ona na siedzeniu w siadzie skrzyżnym i powtarzaniu w kółko słowa Krant. W ten sposób mogą oni być w kilku miejscach na raz w tym samym czasie. Uzyskiwanie członkostwa Ceremonia przyznania członkostwa w sekcie odbywa się pośród innych wyznawców. Podczas ceremonii dołączenia do Epsilonu nowy członek musi być ubrany w specjalny błękitny strój. Podczas uroczystości musi on podnieść prawą dłoń do góry i wręczany jest mu medal. Po wszystkim przemawia do niego tajemniczy, donośny głos. Potem musi on odbyć pielgrzymkę biegnąc 8 kilometrów przez pustynię. Stosunki między kobietą i mężczyzną W sekcie tej mężczyźni powinni współżyć z dziewięcioma nowymi partnerkami tygodniowo. Kobiety za to powinny współżyć z sześcioma mężczyznami, za wyjątkiem lipca, kiedy to muszą współżyć z pięcioma mężczyznami dziennie. Pojmowanie czasu Według Epsilonu świat ma jedynie 157 lat, lecz nie istnieje data, od której jest liczony wiek świata. Oznacza to, że świat zawsze miał 157 lat i nigdy nie będzie starszy. Epsiloniści odrzucając czas jakim posługują się Straconych posługują się systemem Paradygmatów. Przez to Epsilon odrzuca nauki geologiczne określające wiek Ziemi oraz odrzuca istnienie dinozaurów, których skamieliny uznają za fałszywe tropy pozostawione przez Kraffa, który w ten sposób miał odsiać Osoby Wątpliwe. Nie jest konkretnie ustalone ile trwają poszczególne paradygmaty ze względu na ich odrębność od czasu świata, choć członkowie sekty uznają, że 4. Paradygmat trwał kilka kwadrylionów lat. Dodatkowo w 2013 roku wypadła data graniczna, w której rozpoczął się 10. Paradygmat. Podstawowe prawdy wiary 12 Dogmatów Kiffloma 1. Świat ma 157 lat – FAKT! 2. Dinozaury to kłamstwo, w które wierzą jednostki na wskroś słabe – FAKT! 3. Jesteś szczęśliwą osobą, po prostu jeszcze tego nie wiesz – FAKT! 4. Wszyscy pochodzimy z tego samego drzewa – FAKT! 5. Wszyscy są ze sobą spokrewnieni, oprócz ludzi o rudych włosach – FAKT! 6. Plemniki nie istnieją – to kłamstwo propagowane przez nauczycieli biologii, podobnie jak wszystko, co Ci kiedykolwiek powiedziano – FAKT! 7. Mężczyźni powinni spółkować z dziewięcioma nowymi partnerkami tygodniowo. Kobiety powinny mieć sześciu partnerów tygodniowo, poza lipcem, kiedy muszą mieć ich pięciu dziennie – FAKT! 8. Kosmici istnieją i przebywają na Ziemi. Jeśli masz znamię, to możesz być potomkiem Kraffa, słynnego Imperatora Czwartego Paradygmatu – FAKT! 9. Drzewa mówią, ale tylko niektórzy je słyszą – FAKT! 10. Ludzie, którzy w coś wierzą, żyją o wiele dłużej od ateiści, a w dodatku dostają w pakiecie życie wieczne – FAKT! 11. Jeśli w to uwierzysz i zwrócisz swe dłonie i portfel ku EPSILONIZMOWI, będziesz wieść szczęśliwie życie. W innym przypadku czeka Cię zguba – FAKT! 12. KIFFLOM – SZCZĘŚCIE NALEŻY DO CIEBIE! KIFFLOM! 12 Celi Epsilonu 1. Czynimy atak na szczęście. 2. Będziemy wspaniałomyślni w taki sposób, że będziemy kierować się ku górze i będziemy za nią przemawiać. 3. Będziemy żyć według sprawdzonych prawd naukowych dysponując metaforami. 4. Będziemy walczyć z przesądami, ograniczeniami myślowymi i dogmatami gdziekolwiek je znajdziemy. 5. Będziemy jasno myślący, niezależnie myślący i będziemy robić dokładnie to co nam powiedzą. 6. Będziemy praktykować naukę, by nie zwątpić. 7. Będziemy pokazywać nieskończoną moc zamykając się z wątpliwościami z wyborów życiowych. 8. Będziemy praktykować dobroć i miłosierdzie poprzez bezlitosne atakowanie zło, zawsze przypominając mu o tym co go czeka. 9. Będziemy we wszystkich miejscach na raz, ale także tu i teraz. 10. Będziemy inwestować w zorganizowane programy badań, ponieważ wiemy, że wiedza nie jest darmowa. 11. Będziemy otwarci na nowe doświadczenia z wyjątkiem tych, które są złe, niebezpieczne, czy przeciwko nauce. 12. Będziemy promować epsilonizm we wszystkim co robimy, kiedy będziemy oczekiwać zarówno napisania rozprawy naukowej i zakończenia 9. paradygmatu. Deklaracja Epsilonu Wszystkie dobre rzeczy pochodzą od Kraffa, to fakt, na którym Epsilonizm jest zbudowany. Epsilonizm jest nauką, a także religią – w rzeczywistości, jesteśmy jedyną religią, która jest także nauką i która dotyczy poszukiwania prawdy. Jako ubiegający się o prawdę, jesteśmy gotowi zapłacić, aby szukać lepiej. W ten sposób inwestujemy w naszą przyszłość. Pojazdy * błękitny Bison * błękitny Landstalker * błękitny Sentinel XS * błękitny Tailgater * błękitny Maverick * błękitny Velum * błękitna Alpha Misje dla Epsilonu * Poszukiwanie prawdy * Akceptacja prawdy * Zgadywanie prawdy * Pogoń za prawdą * Niesienie prawdy * Przekazanie prawdy * Naciąganie prawdy * Zapomnienie prawdy Członkowie right|250px * Cris Formage (lider i założyciel) * Dwayne Thorn * Jezz Torrent * Maccer * Billy Dexter * Marvin Trill * Jonas Ackerman * Jeremy Smith * Brian Van Ginsberg * Jane Pole * Mary Fortune * Morgan August * Marnie Allen * Debbie * Brandon Roberts * Jimmy Boston * Karl Abolaji * Ameer * Jesse * Tom * Joscha * Baygor * Haylee * Tiana * Michael De Santa (wybór gracza) * Sebastian Dix * Samantha Muldoon * Marvin * Przewodniczka Vinewood Star Tours * Scott Stephens * Tony McTony * Clay Jackson * Jason Billings Ciekawostki * W górnej części oficjalnej pieczęci miasta Los Santos znajduje się symbol tej organizacji. * Gdy jako Michael założymy szaty Epsilonu i będziemy zagadywali przechodniów na ulicy, większość z nich pozdrawiać nas będzie słowem Kifflom!. * Po wejściu na stronę Epsilonu (jako Michael) i rozwiązaniu ankiety na mapie pojawi się znak zapytania. Po dotarciu do niego Michael spotka tam dwóch mężczyzn którzy go biją, następnie Michael budzi się w samej bieliźnie na środku pustyni. Linki zewnętrzne * [http://www.epsilonprogram.com/ Strona internetowa Epsilonu] * [https://twitter.com/EpsilonismToday Strona Epsilonu na Twitterze] Kategoria:Związki wyznaniowe de:Epsilon Cult of America en:Epsilon Program (Disambiguation) es:Programa Epsilon fr:Epsilon Program hu:Epsilon Program